


Online

by Insertpoetryhere



Series: Poptropica AU [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Poptropica, but the kids are happy, kinda gest a little dark near the end, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: The kids gotta cope with everyday life somehow. What better way than Poptropica?





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the folks on discord for helping me with this cursed idea.

Melchior could remember a time when he was younger, where after a long day of school and playing outside until dusk he would come in for the hour of computer time he was allowed on non-school nights. He remembered logging onto this blessed site, in hopes of some pure and wholesome fun. The year was 2012, and hopes were high…

But this was 2019, bitch.

“Not trying to say I’m a furry, but I’d totally fuck the rabbit guy.” 

This was the first thing Melchior heard when he entered into the group’s video chat. His screen was divided into three different parts, one for Ilse, one for Moritz, and one for Hanschen.

“... Hans, what the fuck?” Was all he could really find to say. Hey, have whatever kinks you want. Just leave the Poptropica Rabbit Guy out of them.

“It makes more sense in context.” Ilse shrugged, clicking furiously on her mouse.

Moritz wrinkled his eyebrows. “No it doesn’t. Just as disturbing with context than without.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He smiled softly. “So, what are we doing?”

“Moritz is playing Mystery Train Island and screaming every time he gets lost-”

“You don’t get it Ilse, this is the only one I haven’t finished!”

“-And I’m kicking Hans’ ass at the skydiving game!”

“Bold of you to assume I’m trying not to die.” Hanschen grumbled.

“Where the hell is everyone else?” Melchior asked. Normally on a friday night this video call was full of their other friends. But tonight it was completely dead. 

“I think everyone else is studying for finals on Monday.” Ilse said. “Kinda surprised you’re not with them. Moritz.”

Moritz shrugged. “I’ve given up. I’ll just drop out and become a stripper.”

“I’m all for it.” Melchior added a wink to the end of his statement, causing Ilse to make gagging sounds and Hans to groan.

“Hey. You two. Group video call, not one of your weird kinky private calls!” Hans reminded them. Melchior rolled his eyes.

“I have a problem with specifically you saying that, seeing as we all have to hear what you say to Ernst when you two are in the chat.” Melchior said.

“Oh come on, that was one time!” Hans said defensively. Ilse was still fake gagging for dramatic effect. “I didn’t think the rest of you guys could hear us.”

“Muting us just makes it so you can’t hear us… not the other way around.” Moritz whispered, clearly remember the traumatic incident. 

“... Are we not gonna acknowledge that neither of them denied having a weird, kinky video chat?” Ilse reminded them.

“Nope, let’s go get this bread.” Melchior entered his login information and hit enter, watching the game take roughly 25 years to load and then spit his character out into the middle of Time Tangled Island.

He was vaguely aware of the ping that came from his phone, letting him know that another person had joined the chat. He looked over and saw Wendla smiling and waving at everyone else in the group.

“Hey, it’s my favorite lesbian!” Hans greeted, earning an offended gasp from Ilse.

“The fuck am I, a roach?” She asked.

“Yes! A roach that keeps beating me and bringing down my ranking!” Hanschen pouted, clicking wildly.

“Oh, Moritz! We still on for meeting at Starbucks with Ernst tomorrow?” Wendla asked sweetly. “You know, since you kinda ditched us today at the library.”

Moritz froze like a deer in the headlights. He groaned and smacked his forehead in defeat. “I knew I forgot something, shit!”

“Who the fuck taught you how to swear?” Melchior asked, astonished. Hanschen laughed.

“You say that as if this isn’t the same guy who learned how to swear in french so he could cuss out the teachers without them knowing, and then accidentally used them on the french teacher!” Ilse pointed out.

“Anyway… Yeah, I’ll be there. Sorry, it completely slipped my mind!” Moritz apologized. Wendla smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, I was just teasing you! Ernst isn’t mad either, we figured you were taking the off time to catch up on sleep or something.” She waved it off, finally logging into the game. “Ok, who’s on Time Twisted Island?”

“I am, but I’m kinda busy.” Melchior said, narrowing his eyes to focus on his screen. “This part is hard as fuck-”

“That’s what he said.”

“-But I want to complete it some time this week.” Melchior finished, ignoring Ilse’s comment.

“Babe, that’s one of the easiest islands.” Moritz said, making Ilse gag again and grumble something about pet names.

Melchior scowled. “Says who?”

“The game literally labels it as one of the easiest islands to play through.” Wendla adds gently.

“... Shut up, you’re all bullies.” Melchior pouted, turning his attention back to the game.

“What did I do?” Hanschen asked playfully.

“You don’t really need to do anything. Your existence is offensive enough.” Ilse teased.

“Homophobe.” Hanschen muttered.

“How am I a homophobe? I’m gay!” Ilse gestured is the general direction of Wendla, who just waved at the camera again.

They could hear a door slamming in the distance and the sound of a man’s voice calling for someone. Moritz half jumped out of his chair.

“Shit, dad’s home! Got to go!” He said quickly. The others in the group exchanged worried glances.They were all aware of the strained relationship between Moritz and his father, but none of them knew to what extent that tension went. 

Wendla, who had always been the more skittish one when it came to these types of situation, was the first to speak. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Probably just looked at the online gradebook.” He stood up, closed his computer, and waved at the camera on his phone. “See you guys later!’

“Hey text me later, ‘kay?” Melchior said gently. Moritz shot him finger guns, turned his head quickly while listening to the footsteps coming to his room, and exited the call.

“I’ve gotta go too, Mama’s calling me.” Wendla shrugged apologetically. “”Bye!”

She left the chat too, leaving Hanschen, Ilse, and Melchior the only ones left.

“Welp, I’m out too.” Hanschen said with a devilish smile. “Just got a text from Ernst, gotta book it over to his place.”

He winked, logging off immediately afterwards and letting the other two interpret that however they wanted.

“I’m gone too.” Ilse fake gagged again. “Unless you’ve got anything traumatizing to tell me?”

“Nope, you’re in the clear my guy.” Melchior threw his hands up in surrender. Ilse smiled, waving goodbye as she hung the call up.

Melchior stretched his arms up, leaning back in his chair and relaxing for a bit. Not really seeing much of a point in playing the game without anyone to make gross off topic sex jokes with, he closed his laptop and moved over to his bed.

He stared up at the glow stars on the ceiling, listening to one of his spotify playlists while he waited for Moritz to text him and tell him everything’s ok.

He could hear his mother downstairs, watching the 10 pm news with his father while their dog barked at one of the neighbors who always waited until the night time to take out his trash.

He had a shit ton of homework, but couldn’t really find the will to do any of it. Instead, he just laid there and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry


End file.
